


Careful

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lilith Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: What can a kiss hurt?





	Careful

So chaste. Appropriate. A light peck to the back of her hand that the whole world can see in the third page of pictures of the gala event, nobody cares by that point in the article anyway, the shimmering lights bleeding together to overlay nothing but ritz, glamour, wealth.

But such a polite thing to leave such a heavy weight, seeping through her gloved hand, burning into her skin somehow. 


End file.
